Wrath of Fate
by Northernsword
Summary: Final Fantasy Tactics series x Fire Emblem A war of epic proportions has arised. The forces of Elibe have struck the war torn land of Ivalice. In the chaos kings and tyrants will be born form the ashes of the flames of war and heroes shall rise and fall.
1. Introduction

I do not own FF Tactics OR Fire Emblem. D'uh…

Introduction:

The forces of Caelin, Biran, Pherae and Ostia have long been eyeing the war- ravaged land of Ivalice. Seeking to capture its lands to expand their territory they send their armies in an attempt to seize land. They now make their presence known as the race to capture territory begins.

The Forces:

Nanten Knights:

One faction of knight that served during the Lion Wars, they now operate as an independent corps of soldiers. Their strength and loyalty is to be tested in the war to come.

Hokuten Knights:

The other faction that served during the Lion Wars, they too now operate as a force separate from the nation's true army. While their loyalty supposedly lies with their nation, men's minds can be changed.

The Mages of Ivalice:

They are the wielders of magic who roam freely throughout Ivalice and act behind the scenes. Their actions could play a major role in the Ivalice's resistance to the invading forces.

Biran:

One of the invading forces long prepared for war, their attack force is considered the most deadly due to the presence of the wyvern riders. Their disadvantage is their lack of any of the sacred weapons.

Caelin:

A generally peaceful nation going to war only out of necessity. Can their half-hearted attack succeed in claiming the territory they need so badly?

Ostia:

A powerful nation that is led by a leader no less powerful in the arts of war. Is patriotism guiding the hand and heart of their inexperienced lord or is their attack a result of their leader's sorrow and despair?

Pherae:

Led by the most renowned hero in all of Elibe, this nation launches its attack force out of the desire for power and glory. Its army is no less than those of the other nations. With all this country has to boast, defeat certainly doesn't seem possible.

A/N: Next chapter should come soon. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter the First

Wrath of Fate:

Chapter the First:

Blood and Seawater

"Lord Hector!"

A voice from above the deck reached Hector's ears.

"An enemy fleet is just a few leagues ahead. They've spotted us!"

Hector face twisted with bloodlust and rage. He walked up to the front of the deck and took out a telescope. True enough the enemy fleet was there. Increasing speed toward their vessels.

"Open fire once they get in range! They must not reach the transport ships!" Hector shouted.

"Yes milord." Replied the captain. He had one of the sailors flag the message to the other ships.

On all the ships preparations were made. Cannons were aligned, ballistae were loaded and archers lined the sides of the ships.

The fleet from Ivalice was almost within range. They were ready for battle.

"Spill their blood on the ocean! Let the sharks eat their corpses! Fire!" Hector shouted.

A unified war cry rose from the whole Ostian fleet as cannons were fired and bolts were propelled into enemy sails.

"General Voltaire, the third patrol fleet seems to be engaged with Ostian vessels. Twenty warships and around one hundred transport ships."

General Voltaire exited from his tent. He walked up to the shoreline and took out a telescope. He peered into it for a while. After a few moments he put it down.

"Lieutenant, have we had any contact with Ostia lately?"

"No sir. Their kingdom isolated itself after the death of their late ruler, Lord Uther."

"I see. Go send a runner to Warjilis. Have him contact our allies in the camp there. Tell them that Ostia is here for war."

"Isn't that a bit too much to judge, sir?"

"They have no other reason to bring at least one thousand soldiers, do they? Now go tell that runner what I told you. Then have the others get ready. We'll leave this camp. A shoreline battle will be hopeless. We'll ambush them in the forest north northwest of here." The general said.

"Yes sir." The lieutenant sped of across the sandy shore.

The fifth enemy ship went down. Five left, half the fleet. The battle swung in the favor of Ostia. It had been that way since the start of the battle.

"Lord Hector! The Astral has been sunk!" shouted one of the sailors.

Hector cursed under his breath. Suddenly, from behind him a dozen screams pierced the air. Hector spun about to see what was going on. They had been boarded and a very fearsome fellow was now standing where at least four of his sailors should have been.

He was very tall, at least seven feet. He had an axe to rival a berserker's and had seven multi-colored orbs in orbit around his torso.

Several sailors were trying to take him down but it wasn't working.

Hector rushed at the enemy. He raised his axe to chop his head off when suddenly; he was pushed across the ship by a sudden and very fast gust of wind. He soon realized that the man standing on his ship was a geomancer, a magic wielder who got his power by praying to the earth, some sort of animism.

Hector slung Wolf Beil on his belt and took out a hand axe. He aimed carefully waiting for when his guard was down. Then when the moment was right he threw the hand axe at the geomancer. It sliced cleanly between his head and shoulders and flew back to Hector in one silent motion. The target didn't even have the chance to see what hit him.

Then, the rest of the enemy ships rushed onto theirs. Their attack was soon stopped though. It was a halfhearted assault marked by fear and hesitation.

When the fight on Hector's ship was over, Hector realized that the fight around them had seized as well. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Full speed ahead! Waste no time!" Hector shouted.

The fleet opened their sails to the fullest and began patching up the parts that had been torn.

I've edited the first chapter due to some errors regarding the names of the nations… hehe…anyway read and review


	3. Chapter the Second

Wrath of Fate:

Chapter the Second:

Glory Seeker

Wallace slowly made his way through the sand. Each step caused him to sink a few inches into the sand. He surveyed the area, looking for any hints to why there was no resistance.

"General Wallace!"

Wallace turned around to face Lyn.

"Has anything turned up?"

"No milady."

"Is that so? Maybe we should just proceed…"

"Perhaps… Raven!"

The red haired hero approached Wallace. He had a silver sword sheathed in his shield and a killer axe in his hand.

"Yeah? You want something?"

"Take your group of sellswords and check out the forest. If enemies turn up send a runner or something, y'know anything to alert us."

"Whatever. I can take them."

"That's just for your sake. If you want to battle it out on your own that's fine with us but you won't get a bonus. Now you watch yourself, glory seeker."

"Shut up, old man" Raven said laughing slightly. He turned to his mercenaries.

"All right we're moving out. Get your swords."

The mercenaries bustled about getting their equipment. Soon, they were moving into the forest.

They continued on for a while without anything but later on they came upon a fortress.

Its walls were cracked, its gate wide open and the crenellations were wearing into mere stumps hardly visible against the old wall. It had no defenses save the walls, which did not even seem to be worthy of that term. It seemed abandoned all in all, and too old for anything.

"Search it. Leave no stone unturned." Raven said.

The mercenaries obeyed. They entered the fortress and began searching. They looked into chambers, offices, dungeons and even found a stable.

"Aaaaagggggghhh!"

"What was that?" Raven asked.

A mercenary came out of the fortress to report to raven. "It came from the dungeon, sir."

"All right. Everyone, regroup!" Raven commanded.

Soon, all his mercenaries were back in formation. All except for three of them.

"Hmm. So three are missing. All right. I'll go in and search for them. Five of you, I don't care who, go tell Wallace our location. And if Lucius starts going whacko, tell him I'm fine. Never been better."

Raven proceeded into the abandoned fortress and headed towards a passage which could only lead to the dungeons. He proceeded through the passage and soon enough came upon a smelly prison room. There were cages to each side, backed to the walls and a door across the room. He walked across the room to the door. He opened it and peered slowly inside.

Zephiel stood on the deck looking out across the ocean. The white shoreline of Murond sparkled with the scattered glare from thousands of shells and discarded metal. The enemy camp had been hurriedly evacuated. Their tents were still there and some fires were still smoking.

"Vaida, what do you think they're up to?" asked Zephiel.

"It seems that they're going to ambush us somewhere else. Or they could have gone to warn their main base here." Vaida replied.

"Okay. We'll use their camp as ours for tonight. Have the men search the area for any food left by the enemy when we land."

"Yes, Lord Zephiel" Vaida turned and left, heading below deck.

Pls. R&R.


	4. Chapter the Third

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Third

Count of the Keep

The Pheraen ship slowly made its way into the rocky bay. Winds pushed violently on the open sea but the gulf's waters remained smooth and calm. The decks glittered with the reflections from the steel and iron equipment that ornamented the Pheraen soldiers. Their weapons were either sheathed or rested on their shoulders. While they readied themselves mentally for the war to come, the sailors brought the ship closer to the rocky shore, dodging the crags that protruded from the surface of the water.

Eliwood paced anxiously on the deck of the leading ship in the fleet, the Inquisitor. His sword was sheathed in a case that hung from his belt. Hector had gone ahead impatiently and so Eliwood worried if his fleet had been intercepted; if it had he wondered if it had survived.

But now was not the time to worry about foreign friends and long time allies. Hector certainly didn't remember Eliwood. Many things had transpired to wreak sadness upon Hector's world. Many things personal and political. Greater things were at hand. To Eliwood's concern that is. War was on the horizon, or more literally upon the cliffs of eastern Ivalice, near the region of Fovoham.

Eliwood was suddenly shocked into the present by the abrupt stop of the boat as the anchor hit bottom.

Marcus approached Eliwood. His horse was in the stables of the ship so he was on foot.

"Should we go ashore, Lord Eliwood?"

"Yes, Marcus. Get all the horses and soldiers onto the land, the castle is just above these cliffs."

The Pheraen soldiers went ashore and all the horses were brought to the shore as well. They climbed the cliffs that overlooked the bay until they at last reached the highlands where the castle of Igros, once home to the lords of the Beoulve, was situated.

Raven walked through the door. His two companions were lying on the ground, stunned. He bent down and nudged him slightly. He groaned a few times before getting up. Raven propped him up against one of the walls then went over to wake the other two. Once the three were in a good condition Raven started talking to them to see if any mind magic was active.

He raised two fingers. "How many fingers are raised?" He asked.

"Two" the three answered.

"What's my name?"

"Raven."

"Good. Now tell me what happened here."

"Well, we went in this room and looked around. When we were about to enter the next room we heard this voice say-"

"All trespassers shall be executed by my blade."

Raven turned to face the speaker.

The speaker had long blond hair that flowed onto his shoulders and on his back. He wore a helmet with an adjustable visor and an iron cain. His body armor was probably steel and he wore a cape made of chain. He had greaves, gauntlets, vambraces, underbraces, steel epaulettes and steel pauldrons. One sword hung from either of his sides, they were simple longswords, probably three and a half feet in length. Two knives hung at his right hip, partly concealed behind his pauldrons.

"Who are you who dare to enter uninvited into my keep? Foreign invaders? Shipwrecked travellers?"

"We are indeed foreigners but our business is no affair of yours. If you were indeed a legitimate citizen of this land you would have heard news of our coming."

"Invaders! I was right! I have heard of impending war. I had no idea your soldiers would be so…weak, helpless, pitiful!"

"So how skilled are you at combat? Come let us see!" Raven shouted.

"No. It is neither your fate nor my will that you die here or now. Your quest is yet to truly begin."

"Coward."

"Leave this place before your soldiers meet death!"

Raven looked at his soldiers who were cowering in fear in a corner of the room. He signalled them to get up and leave. "We'll go. We will leave you to this desolate keep." He turned and left himself.

Now you've read…pls review


	5. Chapter the Fourth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Fourth

Ambush in the Woods

General Voltaire adjusted his cloak. The success of his ploy depended on how well his soldiers could camouflage themselves before the enemy force arrived. They were more accustomed to open fighting but to openly engage a greater force would be foolish. He checked his lance again to make sure its tip was carefully concealed in the foliage. Then, he heard the sound that signalled the approach of the enemy.

Several footsteps could be heard in the distance. They were slightly muffled by the leaves on the ground but as they neared the noise level increased steadily. The weapons of the enemy could be heard clanking against their own armor as they navigated through the cramped forest.

General Voltaire lifted his hand with all fingers up. A soldier across him mimicked the movement. General Voltaire lowered one finger. Again the officer across him mimicked the action. General Voltaire proceeded to lower his other fingers one by one and the officer across him copied the actions each time. When the last finger was lowered, the soldiers sprang into action.

Lancers and knights appeared from behind the trees on both flanks of the advancing Ositian party. They took the more heavily armored side guards by surprise quickly disposing of them and leaving the less heavily armored units open. They charged into the center of the Ositian army and quickly lowered their numbers.

It took a while for the Ositian army to compose itself and so the battle was going in favor of the knights from Ivalice.

Hector retreated to the rear of the army and grabbed a dismayed runner. "Run to the second unit and tell them to take a different route. I'll head for the third unit and head for the southeastern edge of the forest. Tell the officer-in-charge of the second unit to lead his soldiers there." The runner sped off.

Hector looked for Oswin amid the mad fighting going on between the knights and his own units. He soon found him protecting a group of weaker soldiers. Hector cut down a knight that had approached him then ran towards Oswin. "Oswin get out of here. Head for the third unit! I'll follow."

"No sir. I shall not abandon my soldiers!"

"This battle is lost! Come with me!"

"There is hope yet! It seems that they are without a suitable leader."

"I shall be at the southeast of the forest. If you survive go there."

"Yes sir!"

Hector ran off further to the back of the Ositian lines and away from the fighting completely.

Zephiel lifted his sword slowly from the table, balancing it on his finger. Its balance was perfect. He continued lifting it and lowering it, waiting for the army to finish its preparations.

Eliwood, Marcus, Lowen and all the other Pheraen generals and vassals sat around a table in one of the larger tents in the Pheraen camp. A map of Ivalice was lying table in front of them.

"Our target is this area." Eliwood said, pointing a thin iron rod at the northwestern area of Ivalice. "These are the plains and plateaus of Fovoham. But in order to get a foothold in our campaign, I have decided to attack one of the castles here, in the west-northwestern area of Ivalice, Igros Castle. If any of you have any other ideas please voice them out now."

The tent was then filled with murmurs and whispers amongst the generals and vassals. They discussed for a short while then silence resumed.

"Very well. Prepare your soldiers, tomorrow we march upon Igros."

A cloaked man stood atop a giant pedestal, a sceptre in his hand and a scroll laid down before him. The design on his cloak designated him as a member of the mage guild of Ivalice. A band around his arm designated him as its archmage.

A number of mages stood around him in a grand arena that was covered in runes from top to bottom. They came from all orders of magic known to the people of Ivalice: the red mages, the white mages, the summoners, the oracles and the priests. They talked in hushed tones as the archmage prepared himself and cleared his throat. Finally he began the meeting. He raised his staff and let out a weak flare.

"Members of the council of mages of the mage guild of Ivalice welcome to the seventy third gathering of mages. Today we are here to discuss the occurrence of war in our already war ravaged land. Whether or not our guild is to participate is to be of great import in deciding the fate of this nation. It could be that our apathy could mete their doom and that our intervention could grant them victory. It is for this reason I ask that you consider well every point you raise, every bias you hold and every point raised by your fellows."

Another speaker rose and approached the pedestal. "If the leaders of any of the orders of magic would like to raise other issues please do so now." He said, and then he stepped down.

None of the leaders rose so the archmage proceeded. "My fellow mages, summoners and other magic wielders, we are faced now with a most pressing issue, the issue of whether or not we are to aid our nation in this war. If there are any who would wish to voice their thoughts, and I'm sure there are please do so now in an orderly and proper manner."

Voltaire stabbed an oncoming soldier. He drew his spear out and headed for the back of his lines. The battle was going well but not as good as he expected or wanted. His side was just barely winning and was losing its advantage fast.

"Pull back! Pull back! Retreat!" Voltaire shouted. His soldiers slowly began to run off into the woods in groups of two to four. Voltaire hung around a for a while before finally retreating.

Vaoltaire dashed past the gigantic old tree that was the trademark of Yuguo woods. He entered the thicker part of the forest near the tree and stopped to rest. His breathes were deep and heavy and between his gasping he managed to hear the clanking of arms and armor approaching him.

He grasped his lance and steadied himself as five heavily armoured figures came into view. They lifted their shields and began pounding their lances on them in a rapidly quickening beat.

That's all for now. Hope you liked it… and pls review.

For all legal issues:

I do not own Fire Emblem, Final Fantasy or any of their developer/publisher companies…I just own copies of the games…


	6. Chapter the Fifth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Fifth

The Battle at South Murond

South Murond, Unnamed City

Zephiel readied the short spear, inverting his grasp on it. He took aim and launched the projectile. It struck one of the enemy soldiers in the heart. Zephiel drove his wyvern down, low enough to retrieve the short spear and then jerked the reins back. The wyvern shoved its wings downwards quickly, propelling them back into the sky.

All around the city wyvern riders from Biran were using similar tactics. While they held the front line siege machines bombarded the city's structures. Thieves and footsoldiers ran around the city getting rid of the minor resistance that the riders left in their wake and looting the houses out of reach of the siege machines.

Zephiel swung his wyvern around in the sky. He observed the battle down below. The city had been poorly defended even though it was far from off guard. The defenders were obviously new to this sort of thing. They weren't trained for battle and the city's layout was poorly planned making it even harder for the defenders. And this city was not alone. They had conquered two other cities on their way to this one and both were easy prey to the mighty lords of the sky and the siege machines that traveled in their wake.

Soon the battle was over, though it was not even worthy of the term battle. It was a slaughter. Zephiel, Vaida, Murdock and several other Biran generals sat around a table discussing the losses and gains from the battle. While figures were presented Zephiel's mind strayed and stayed drifting between the conversation and other matters. He thought about his mother and father and most of all, his sister, all of whom he left behind in Biran.

Yuguo Woods, Deep Forest

Voltaire stabbed the first of the five Ositian knights his lance went through the armor and came out with blood on its tip. One of the enemy knights hurled a javelin. Voltaire jumped to his left only to be bashed in the side by one of the other knights. He got up quickly and backed up to a tree. The four remaining knights closed in around him bearing their shields in front of them and their spears beside them. Voltaire lowered his lance and prayed. He placed his foot against the wall and pushed off stabbing straight into the center of one of the knights' shield. The knight screamed in agony as the lance's tip separated tendons and cracked bones. Voltaire aimed right. His spear broke the man's shield and tore into his hand. He managed to shove the knight back enough to break the halo they made around him. He drew his lance out and stabbed the same knight whose hand he pierced in the gut.

Three knights on one. Things were looking up. Voltaire held his lance firmly in one hand and kept his shield up with the other, maintaining a defensive position. The knights around him seemed to be considering retreating. Voltaire wouldn't mind that. He had been through enough desperate battles before, when he was still with Ramza Beoulve. The knights finally charged. Two came straight from the front and the third was walking around to find an exposed side. Voltaire spun his lance with his fingers using momentum, rather than his own force to deflect the two spears from in front. On slammed straight into the ground and the other went into the air causing its owner to keep running. Running straight into the last knight. Voltaire jammed his knee into the crotch of the knight whose spear was stuck in the ground then turned to face the other two. They managed to get back up with great difficulty, staggering under the weight of their own armor. Voltaire decided it was time to show them what a dragoon was truly capable of.

Eastern Keep, Bedroom

The count of the keep kneeled on the ground, an arrow was in the back of his knee and a pointed, slim sword was inching into his neck. All around him the battle raged. Soldiers fought with soldiers; enraged militia fought with thieves and raiders. Igros stood in great splendor and glory…

Then he woke up. His breath came in ragged gasps. He gripped his sword which lay beside him.

"What's wrong?" a female voice said softly from the shadows of the night enshrouded keep.

"Another vision. They keep getting clearer." He responded.

"Go back to sleep. We have lots to do tomorrow." The woman said.

"Like what?"

"We should go back to Igros. You never know what could happen. It's time for the lord of the Beoulve to reclaim his house." She said. "Good night."

"Good night." He replied.

Yuguo Woods, Deep Forest

Voltaire crouched down for two seconds. Then he sprung into the air his jump exceeded the height of normal humans' jumps, propelling him nearly fifty feet into the air. He inverted his grip on his lance, making it point downwards. His fall was fast. In the one second it took to reach the ground he positioned his lance to strike one of the knights. The lance hit at the base of the breastplate, stabbing through the waist and coming out the buttocks. Voltaire yanked the lance out and faced the last of the knights. He didn't look like he was up for a fight. He turned and ran screaming into the woods. The clashing of metal against metal could be heard as he ran into the outpost of the reputed Hokuten Knights, the order Voltaire served.

Caelin Encampment

Raven gazed into the fire, no matter where he was fire always seemed to bring him back to Priscilla's company. Reuniting with her was a coincidence he guessed. But being separated was fate. He grasped his sword and lifted it to his face. He gazed into the orange tinged edges. How many times had those edges been red?

South Murond, Unnamed City Two

The catapults were set up at the edge of the battle field. The wyverns were well fed and the darkness of night provided cover for the silent lords of the sky and their deadly steeds. The footsoldiers would stay behind to guard the main camp this time. The thieves had slipped on their darkest cloaks and were preparing to go to the city. Zephiel approached his wyvern, the strongest and fastest wyvern from the line that served the king and his family and lieges. He could see Vaida walking around inspecting the preparations and reassuring the soldiers.

Zephiel mounted his wyvern. "Let us ride, my friend to sky and to battle, for land and for glory." With that he jerked the reins. The wyvern shot into the air, gliding silently towards the city.

This particular city was larger than the others they had invaded but by no means any better defended. The civilians were running around in chaos as boulders smashed their homes and other buildings. The defenders were doing their best to bring the citizens to a safe location but were having a difficult time.

Then the riders broke cover. It was like a lethal rain shower. The defenders numbers were nearly cut in half in less than five seconds. Zephiel took to low flying. He tore up arbalest units and toppled the city's poorly constructed guard towers. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Vaida's unit. All was going well.

Caelin Encampment

Raven stirred from his half consciousness as he heard a noise coming from the forest. He could here someone shouting and a man barking some incoherent words. Soon he could distinguish the conversation, or rather argument. A man had obviously been taken captive. Raven approached the sounds carefully and silently. He had his silver sword with him, its edges hot from its exposure to the flames.

"Let go of me now or you're going to miss the feeling in your arms for the rest of your life. I warn you."

"Shut up, dog! No stowaways are tolerated!"

Raven recognized the voice. He ran towards the group. He found three soldiers of Caelin and a very familiar character in their charge.

"Release him" Raven said.

"We don't take orders from you, sellsword!" one of the soldiers spat contemptuously.

"Not my problem." Raven replied. "You're dealing with the saint of swords."

"You talk too much, Raven." The swordsmaster replied.

He quickly grasped the wrist of one of his captors and twisted it. He slipped behind the man and thrust him at the two other soldiers. He then placed his hand on the pommel of his Wo Dao.

The soldiers quickly got up. "Traitor! Scum! You're crimes shall be dealt with-"

Before the man could finish, both Raven and Karel had their swords at his neck.

"Take me to Lord Kent." Karel said flatly.

"Yes." The man said, shakily. He could feel the sharp point of Karel's blade and the burning touch of the still hot silver sword.

South Murond, Unnamed City Two

Zephiel swept down, bringing his spear low to strike a dumbfounded soldier. He couldn't help but notice how unprofessional all the defenders were. Not once in all their raids had he seen a competent soldier. It was as if they abandoned the south of Murond. Or maybe they had.


	7. Chapter the Sixth

To start, a few notes.

As you might have noticed this story strays from what would have probably happened after the end of fire emblem (Eliwood's Tale). I have changed a few things. Lyn returned to Caelin but Kent was still left as the steward and ruler. Wallace returned as well after going to Ilia. Raven and Lucius met up again. Raven then returned to Caelin trying to revive the former glory of the noble house he came from. Well those are the only changes so far. Back to the story

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Sixth

Glory Returning

Eastern Keep Bedroom

Ramza got up. His armor was stacked up beside him and his swords were displayed neatly on a weapon rack. There was no one else in the room. He wondered where they had gone off to.

Yuguo Woods-Edge of Forest

The Ositian camp had finally been set up and the last of the enemies in the vicinity had been eliminated. The generals were taking account of the losses from the ambush.

Hector paced about in his tent waiting for his advisors and the other generals to come. Matthew sat in the background eating an apple. Serra sat beside him trying her best to keep quiet.

Soon enough the generals and vassals of Ositia arrived. They all bore grim expressions on their already grim, stiff faces. They all sat down at the collapsible table set up in the young lord's room.

"Lay it on me. How many did we lose?" Hector said gruffly, his breath reeking of wine and beer.

The generals proceeded to make their reports. Hector's expression went from bad to worse.

"This sets our plans back a lot. We'll have to go with raiding villages for now. Send some scouts out to scan the area. We will decide our next move after that."

Caelin Encampment

Raven, Lucius, Karel and Kent were all gathered in the tent of the steward. They were chatting about what had happened before.

"Well, it somehow slipped my mind but why are you here?" Kent asked.

"Like I said before, if there's anyone to cut, I'll help you."

"So you have a desire to aid us in the battle?"

"So long as it is a battle of swords and not words."

"I see. Your help is appreciated." Kent said.

They continued their reminiscing and soon began drinking.

Igros Castle-outside gate

One thousand Pheraens stood outside the gates of castle Igros. It was not a war castle but it still gave its enemies an advantage. Only a few archers were positioned on its ramparts and there were no signs of any other defenses.

"Give me the unit list, Marcus." Eliwood said, a smug grin plastered to his face.

"One thousand strong. Five divisions. Armor unit, one hundred soldiers. They're taking the front led by Harken. Infantry unit, five hundred of them. They're in the middle led by you, m'lord. Archer unit, three hundred. They're in the rear led by Rebecca. Catapults are set up behind them. Cavalry unit one hundred. They're on the sides led by myself."

"Good. And the rest are guarding our base camp right?"

"Yes. Some are on scout duty."

"I see. This should prove easy enough. The enemy is weak and our camp is defended. Execute the plan immediately."

"Yes lord Eliwood." Marcus said. "Begin the assault. Catapults, fire!"

And the attack began. The catapults sent volley after volley into the castle's walls. The archer on the ramparts released few shots and had to struggle just to keep balanced. Some of them were shot down by Pherae's archers.

Eastern Keep-courtyard

Ramza held the flower gently in his hand. His back to the keep he had called home for a long time. A red haired woman stood behind him dressed in the traditional garb of the dancers of Ivalice. A boy was beside her.

"I will go alone. You stay here and take care of the boy. His parents might not be dead yet. I won't take him from them in my silly attempt to bring back the glory of the Beoulve. Dycedarg ruined that name and now Zalbag is dead. If it is fated for the line of Beoulve to fall I will not stand in fate's way again."

"Fine. Have it your way." The dancer said. "I'll miss you." She added as an after thought as Ramza walked away.

Rune Hall

"Rise then my brothers and sisters of the Arcane Circle! We go to war!" The archmage shouted to the gathered spellcasters.

A red mage sighed. "This is going to be tough…" he said while the majority of the mages shouted their approval.

Notes again

That's all… I've been wondering if I should transfer this fic to the game crossovers section. Input on whether or not I should would be appreciated.


	8. Chapter the Seventh

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Seventh

The Deeper Bloodshed

Eastern Ivalice

Karel ducked as a blade came slashing high. He thrust his Wo Dao upwards, into the soldier's neck. Nearby Raven was hacking his way through the lancers that were guarding the city. At the front of the charge Kent was leading a group of cavaliers deeper into the city. Wallace stood alone, encircled by opposing knights. Lyn directed the archers from the back.

The battle was going well for Caelin. The enemy had not been suspecting the attack. Their defense patterns were loosely strung and often faltered before even the simplest of counter tactics.

Kent hacked down one of the lancers with his silver axe. Another soldier ran up to him and thrust a spear at him. Kent dodged it easily and swung down again. The axe tore into the soldier's brain. Blood and bone flew out as Kent drew out the axe. Suddenly, a multitude of shouts burst from the city. Kent looked at the city. A group of knights in yellow vests riding on gigantic birds were riding from its gates.

"Regroup! Fall back and regroup!" Kent shouted at the top of his lungs.

The soldiers of Caelin soon formed a large mass at the back of the battle field. The knights in front backed up by the light infantry. At the very back were the archers and snipers.

The yellow riders were fast approaching.

Kent rode up to the front of the Caelin army flanked by two cavaliers. "Volley!" Kent shouted.

A rain of arrows fell on the oncoming cavalry. Several of the riders were knocked down. The rest kept on charging.

"Hold your ground!" Kent shouted. The Caelin soldiers readied their spears and shields to take the oncoming riders.

The riders crashed onto the knights like waves upon cliffs. The outcome was hard to determine. Both sides seemed to have taken a beating. Whether the riders were repulsed or the Caelin ranks were broken was hard to determine.

Igros Castle- Outside Gate

The arrows never stopped coming from the Pheraen archers. The gates had been torn down by the boulders and their soldiers were swarming in. They met little resistance from infantry and the inhabitants surrendered quickly.

Eastern Ivalice

Kent had found the leader. A knight on a chocobo with a lance in each hand. He parried any blows aimed at him and stabbed out at anyone unfortunate enough to drop his guard.

Kent urged his horse forward. He cleared all the soldiers in between himself and the rider then, he found himself twenty feet away. He had been blown off his horse without any wounds or blows to his armor. The lancer stood where he was, a sword now in his hand, glowing as if possessed.

He staggered to his feet, using his axe as a support. He looked around for his horse and soon spotted it near the rider.

Kent cursed under his breath. There was no way of getting near enough. He scanned the areas around him. A horse was standing nearby. Its owner was nowhere to be seen so he jumped on it. Then he readied for the charge.

Biran Encampment

Zephiel stood silently atop a hill, observing the territory that lay before them. Now an extension of Biran's kingdom. After their first three attacks the civilians had voluntarily given up their sovereignty to the forces of Biran.

Vaida and Murdock stood a few feet behind him, their wyverns not far off. They awaited his word to begin the advance. The army was restocking in a nearby town to replenish what had been lost in battle, very little.

"What is the purpose of a capital?" Zephiel asked to no one in particular.

"To show a nation's best." Murdock replied.

"And what if the capital is crushed?"

"Well then the nation is rid of its standard. They become a colony with no standard."

"I see…" Zephiel said absentmindedly.

Middle Ivalice

He had always been known as quick to move but slow to act. Now however he knew what had to be done. He needed to stall. The guardian would have to wake.

Igros Castle- Gate Ruins

"Lord Eliwood!" a soldier shouted from the rubble that was once Igros Castle.

Eliwood looked in the soldier's direction.

"Something…something's moving…" the soldier said, panic evident in his voice.

Eliwood approached the area. The rubble shifted violently. A claw shot into the air. A claw with eight fingers.

notes:

Ok…that's all for now. I'll be moving this fic to the games crossover section just before chapter eleven which would be "chapter the tenth".


	9. Chapter the Eighth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Eighth

Guardian

Igros Castle-Gate Ruins

The claw continued rising lifting in its wake a massive body. It soon came full size before the Pheraen army. A dragon, and not a lesser one. It was the convoluted form of the evil that lingered from the zodiac stone once in the castle.

Eliwood sized it up. He took note of its hands. One had seven fingers the other had eight. Its tail was forked midway and its body was covered in scaly lumps.

"Take it down." Eliwood said.

Murond-Near Capital

The knight held his lance up, trying to shield himself from the flying terror charging at him at high speed. The wyvern snapped at his lance and Zephiel tok out the soldier with a stab. The city was being stormed now with a force of both Biran soldiers and rebels of Ivalice.

Zephiel rode his wyvern to the highest tower in the city. He observed the field of battle. Thousands of soldiers and bandits under the banner of Biran swarmed the city. The defenders were hopelessly clung to all the defensive positions they held.

A smile formed on Zephiel's lips as he watched his army trample yet another of Ivalice's cities. He was on a winning streak.

Igros Castle-Gate Ruins

Knights, soldiers, cavalier, archers, snipers, paladins and generals all charged at the convoluted reptilian being in front of them. The dragon easily swept them away with its claws and seemed to take no damage from the projectiles lodging in its body.

Eliwood mounted his horse and took Durandal in his hand. He crouched in his saddle and urged his horse onward.

Murond, the dark city

"Your Eminence, the enemy is at hand. You must summon the defenders to the city! They come with flying lizards larger than horses, their spears are poisoned and they have the bandits and rebels on their side!" a priest said, fear evident in his voice and on his forehead which was full of sweat.

"Calm down. Our city is well defended. The towers are garrisoned and the ramparts are patrolled. The mage guild has even sent a member to oversee and help us. We shall be fine." The bishop of Murond said.

"But my Lord-" the priest started.

"Calm down! Go pray for the citizens' safety. They have refused to evacuate. Mercy on their souls…" The bishop said with a worried expression.

Igros Castle-Gate Ruins

The dragon threw its hand down in an arch that blasted several Pheraen knights and soldiers back. It roared and then slammed its hands down. It slowly turned its knolled head to Eliwood's direction.

Zirekile Falls

Ramza trudged across the muddy grass. His iron boots left three inch deep footprints in the ground. He gazed into the distance. Igros catle was still out of sight. That didn't worry him. He had faith in the guardian of the castle.

Eastern Ivalice

Kent hurled his javelin at the rider. It struck him in the shoulder with enough force to knock him off his mount. He rode up to the man and shoved his lance into the man. He drew it back and lifted it to his face. He grinned evilly. Then, he plunged it into the rider's head, down through the middle of his forehead. He jumped of his horse slamming his foot into the dead man's neck. He crushed the vertebrae and yanked the man's head out of whatever was remaining. He ripped the man's head off and raised it, brandishing it to the surrounding enemies.

The enemies seemed to just disappear after that. Whether they fled in disgrace and cowardice or if they were crushed in an unmatched show of force was not evident. The skirmish, though, had been won by Ivalice with little contest.

Ositian Encampment

Oswin sat in his tent pondering his next move. A day ago one of his scouts had discovered an enemy fortress somewhere in the woods. It was a small one but it provided enough of an advantage to protect them from weak attacks. It would take a large force to break their garrison.

Eastern Ivalice

Lyn sat in Kent's tent. A meeting was going to be held to decide whether to go northeast or southeast from their current location. Raven and Karel were present as well to represent the mercenaries. Most were in favor of going southeast, being more used to the temperate regions. The others wanted to press to the less inhabited north.

Lyn sighed as the debate grew more heated. Some of the lesser generals were losing their cool. Raven put his hand on her shoulder. Lyn faced him.

"Your will can play a big part in this. Think without bias. You can once again steer this nation to victory." Raven said.

"Alright. I'd rather have no part in this, though." Lyn replied softly.

"I understand." Raven said.

Igros Castle-Gate Ruins

Eliwood found himself charging towards the fifty foot tall monstrosity that was impeding their victory. He held the greatsword Durandal in his left hand and the reins of his steed in his left. His mighty horse stormed the ground between its rider and the dragon at tremendous speed, crushing the debris underfoot.

Several archers still fired their missiles hoping that the dragon would finally collapse from loss pf blood. Knights ravaged its feet and cavaliers sped around it to grab its attention. Eliwood dashed between two knights and extended his sword arm.

Rune Hall

The red mage looked around at his gathered friends. A summoner, a black mage and an Oracle; all three opposed to the mages getting involved in the war. He had devised a plan to get out of the continent to avoid conscription. He had with him others who desired to leave.

"Welcome. I believe we all have a common desire. That is to get away from this war. As you know, the alliance of the Obsidian, signed seven years ago still holds strong. Their forces will come eventually, we can slip away on one of their ships. That is my plan."

The other mages nodded in agreement. Then they heard footsteps by the door.

Eastern Keep

The dancer knelt in silence in front of a spring. She held a pendulum in her hands. She muttered a soft prayer, the pendulum swung gently back and forth, keeping in rhythm with her chanting.

Yuguo Woods

"Hector! Most of the soldiers are too fatigued to go on! Have some consideration." Serra said.

"We move now! Leave behind anyone who wants to rot to death on this foreign land. We can't waste time!" Hector growled. The whole camp was set in motion, preparing to leave the campsite.

Serra sighed. She looked around. Over half the army had serious wounds, the other half looked exhausted. Matthew approached her, enigmatic as ever.

"I don't know what happened to Hector." Serra said.

"Yeah. I guess he's still depressed about Uther." Matthew said.

"You weren't like that." Serra said.

"I guess not. Well, Hector's different. Live with it." Matthew said, turning and leaving Serra.

Serra sighed again.

Igros Castle-Gate Ruins

Eliwood drove Durandal into the dragon's leg, forcing it as deep as he could. The dragon roared in pain and began flailing its arms. Eliwood pulled his sword out and struck the other leg. The dragon roared even louder. Its knees buckled. Eliwood urged his horse onward again, avoiding the collapse of the dragon.

The dragon had gone to its limits. It could take no more. It finally let its head arms, head, and tail slam onto the ground. Its breaths came slowly, and its eyelids began to droop.

Eliwood dismounted and walked up to the dragon's face, staring into its eye. He raised Durandal and plunged it into the reptile's head.

"This," Eliwood said "is our first victory! This is the first step to our great conquest! Glory to Pherae!"

The soldiers let out a cheer, raising their weapons and banging their shields.

Zirekile Falls

Ramza lay out his mat. He looked at the fire. "Hmm. So the guardian has faltered. Such a shame."

Author's Notes:

Hmm...no notes, actually...still moving it by Chapter the Tenth to the games crossocer section... pls send a review...


	10. Chapter the Ninth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Ninth

Heroes

Bethla Wetlands

Cloud sat atop a hill looking out eastward to the rising sun. It cast a faint glow on everything. His soldiers continued to sleep aside from the ones designated to keep watch. In the distance Cloud could see smoke rising. A large group seemed to be heading from the southeast. He sighed and tilted his Materia Blade.

Murond Dark City

The wyverns could be seen in the distance, their wings flailing. Their riders brandished their spears menacingly. On the ground the foot soldiers of Biran marched in a steady rhythm, the sun glistening off their armor, bathing them in light, making them seem like a force driven by the will of Heaven itself.

The bishop of Murond stood beside the red mage. He looked rather uneasy, somewhat nervous even. The red mage wasn't doing too well either. After the arcmage discovered their separation plans he had been sent off to Murond. The red mage swore the arcmage was trying to kill him.

"Do not worry, Bishop. I am completely competent in my abilities. I am sure the arcmage has a good reason for sending me here." The red mage said, his voice stuffed to the brim with confidence.

"Yes, I know. I am simply concerned with the citizens' safety. Tell me, young man. What is your name?" the bishop asked.

"Hmm. I'll get back to you on that if we live." He replied.

"I see…"

Fort Zeakden

The ninja lounged lazily on the ledge of the dilapidated fort. In the distance smoke rose from Igros Castle. She shook her head. _If Ramza were alive they'd be dead. So dead. _She thought.

"And that they are." Ramza said.

"I learned to expect the unexpected years ago…Are you there or have I finally lost it?" She asked.

"I am gladdened to see you Apristina. If you would join me now…" Ramza trailed off.

"The others? Have you found them?" Apristina asked.

"Alyssa stays in the keep… I have need for a rear guard." Ramza said uneasily.

"What of Voltaire and Southerland?" Apristina asked, flicking her tsurugi out.

"I have not heard from them." Ramza replied, sadness evident in his tone.

"Regardless. My loyalty shall not falter. I am at your service again, my lord."

Ramza sighed. She was so formal for a ninja. He shook his head in amazement. Despite all the changes in the environment, she was still the same.

"We'll sleep here for tonight. We leave tomorrow." Ramza said with strengthened resolve.

Northern Keep, Yuguo Woods

"Master Voltaire, you are a welcome sight. Of course in your absence I did not once doubt you would return. It is now the manner of your return that troubles me." The old man said.

"Forgive me, Count Durai." Voltaire said as he bowed.

"Bah! Call me Cid, dammit! I won't shame a name my son still carries. I am a heretic now." TG Cid said.

"Yes, Lord Cid. The enemy force is headed here as we speak. Since my return it seems the enemy has been active. They waste little time to breach the walls." Voltaire said.

"Hmm. Problems as always! You young ones always seem to bring trouble. In any case, they shall have to deal with both of us." Cid said. "If only there were more of us, though."

"Well, I have heard rumors…" Voltaire said softly.

"Tell me."

"Beowulf…A temple on the mountains… Many stories are told about a temple-cave hallowed by a couple, protected by dragons. It can only be Lord Beowulf and Lady Reis." Voltaire said.

"Go to them." Cid said.

"What?... My lord, I will not leave your side!" Voltaire said with much indignation.

"Go, damn it!" Cid shouted. "We need more help! We won't hold them here even with you. Besides, I can damn well take care of my self."

"…" Voltaire departed to the stables in silence.

Orbonne Monastery

"Alicia, Lavian what time is it?" Agrias asked.

"Seven, my lady." They replied in unison.

"Six hours. I've been here six hours again." Agrias said. "I waste too much time don't I?"

"Of course not! We know you miss her…" Lavian said.

"It's fine." Alicia said.

"…Thank you. But the capital summons. We must leave soon." Agrias said as she rose.

Moogle Colony

"So war is coming?" Lini asked.

"Yeah." Montblanc replied.

"That is sooo unkupo…"

"Yeah…Well, no choice. We're the guards around here." Montblanc said, staring out at the desert.

"We'd better be ready for anything." Lini said. He stood up and walked back into the colony proper.

Eastern Ivalice

"Looks like there are some people up on that hill. A large number, too." Raven said to Karel, pointing to a large hill in the distance.

"Yeah. Might be hostiles. Get your mercenaries ready." Karel replied.

"Yo! Suit up everyone. Potential encounter." Raven shouted to the group of mercenaries behind him.

The mercenaries began loosening their swords from their sheathes and strapping their armor and belts, preparing for what was to be a great battle.

Author's Note's

Okay. Well, next chapter this will be in the games crossover section. And thanks to Kenshkrix for your support…


	11. Chapter the Tenth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Tenth

Duel

Yuguo Woods

The Ositian army marched at a steady pace, their sights set on the small keep that lay before them. A few archers swayed on its ramparts, a few men were stationed above the gates with long pikes. On the top pf the tallest tower it boasted was none other than the thunder god Cid.

Matthew hung back at the camp for a friend had returned to service.

Eastern Ivalice

Raven stared at the blonde greatswordsman standing in front of him. He led a company of private soldiers just as large as his own. His glare faltered not, though he blinked, it was as if his eyes never left Raven.

Cloud had earlier challenged Raven to a duel to decide whether Cloud's group would grant them passage. Now the duel was about to begin. And it was to be a duel to the grave.

Cloud took the first strike. He dashed at Raven, his sword held close to his side, pointing forward. Raven easily avoided the attack, jumping to the right. Cloud thrust his sword forward and swung it towards Raven. Raven lifted his shield to block the attack. Cloud took a few steps back. Both contenders were readying for a second clash.

Murond

The forces of Biran and their new allies, the Old Empire, a rebel group of Ivalice marched towards the gates of the dark city, Murond. Their banner swayed wildly in the sea breeze showing its valiant colors to the enemy.

Zephiel was at the front of the wyvern company. Trailing behind him were Vaida and Murdock. On the ground the lesser leaders directed the full ground force of Biran. They were prepared for anything, their siege engines were in top conditions and the bandits managed to get their weapons repaired. This was to be the definitive battle for Biran. If they won it would mean the fall of all of southern Ivalice and the rise of a new power.

Igros Castle-Gate Ruins

"Lord Eliwood!" a soldier called.

Eliwood turned to the soldier. "What is it?"

"There's a knight, sir. He's approaching the encampment and claims to be the lord of this castle."

"What kind of lord leaves his castle unguarded during a time of war?' Eliwood muttered.

Eastern Ivalice

Raven took the defensive again, holding his shield up and his sword pulled near. Cloud was closely observing Raven, trying to determine his next move. He had his Materia blade extended, ready to deflect oncoming attacks.

Murond, the dark city

The battle had begun. The siege engines tore down walls, towers and gates while the bandits burned houses and barricades. The wyverns stormed the skies, casting their javelins from above.

Murond's soldiers were putting up a fight. Though. They made good use of the city's defense systems. And most hindering of all was the presence of magic in Murond's army.

Eastern Ivalice

Cloud slashed vertically, trying to get Raven's shield shattered. Raven sidestepped, however, avoiding the attack entirely. Cloud proceeded to do a horizontal slash. His blade made contact with Raven's shield, making a huge mark down its middle. Raven was staggered by the blow, giving Cloud an opportunity. Cloud took full advantage. He drove his sword downwards on Raven's shield shattering it. Raven fell to the ground, his sword still in his grasp. Cloud stood grinning above his opponent, savoring the certainty of victory.

Yuguo Woods

"So you came with Karel?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, then I found you here. It's easy to travel in this country when you look like their allies from the south." Guy said.

"Yeah, it must be."

"Where is the main host?" Guy asked, noting the absence of most of the soldiers.

"Attacking a keep. They said I'd be of little use in an all out battle." Matthew said.

"What about me? I could help. Come now, let us aid our allies!" Guy said, rushing off to the woods. Then he stopped abruptly. "Lead me to this keep."

Matthew sighed and got up. "All right. Come on."

Murond, dark city

The bishop stood in the top room of his palace, an open loft behind him and an ornate double-door in front of him. He held his staff in a slightly shaking hand, praying in hushed tones. The red mage stood beside him, his hand resting on the pommel of his sabre. The sounds of battle could be heard around them and below them at the gate of the palace, rams could be heard slamming on the enchanted doors.

Author's notes:

Okay I know it's short but I'm low on motivation right now. Kinda bummed about the start of school here in the Philippines… anyway, pls review. Thanks again to those who have reviewed. :D


	12. Chapter the Eleventh

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Eleventh

Meeting of Heroes

Eliwood looked at the scene that was unfolding. All the soldiers that tried to stop the knight from getting to him dropped to the ground unconscious. Eliwood wasn't fooled. He had seen many gimmicks and combat techniques in the past. There was probably someone eliminating those who got too close. Removing him would be a challenge.

"What do you want?" Eliwood asked.

"I seek to reclaim my house, foreign invader. I alone shall lord over this castle in this time of war. The hero and master has returned." Ramza said, approaching Eliwood. It was then that the ninja accompanying him chose to reveal herself. She strode confidently alongside Ramza, brandishing her twin knives.

Eliwood scowled. He raised Durandal and dropped it down on Ramza.

Eastern Ivalice

Cloud suddenly stopped and fell to his knees, clutching his head in pain and screaming at the top of his lungs. Raven struggled to his feet, his broken arm dangling at his side. He raised his sword with his right arm and thrust it straight into Cloud's gut. This seemed to pull Cloud back into the last moments of his twisted reality. He stared down at the blade in his gut then up at the blade's owner. He smiled. He looked up at Raven and spoke. "Thank you…You have freed me from the chaos. But you can't free the whole country as you are."

"Speak." Raven said. "What is it that you want? I have heard many deathwishes of those I bested in combat. I shall grant yours if it is honorable."

Cloud closed his eyes. "Seek out Lord Cid and Lord Beowulf…they shall teach you to be a greater swordsman than you are now. Free this scarred land from the chaos and let peace and life shine anew." Cloud coughed out some blood then seized to breathe.

Murond, dark city

The red mage moved toward the door and readied himself. He slowly began to recite the incantation of a spell. The bishop grasped his staff firmly, sweat forming on his palm. He looked terrified. He had underestimated the potency of the enemy. Outside him his city was being torn to its foundations. Soon even those would be flattened by the foreign warriors.

Zephiel ran up the stairs. In front of him was the commander of their ground forces. Murdock and Vaida were somewhere in the sky. The knight on front of him threw the door open, revealing an empty room. Zephiel grew impatient. He longed to conclude the battle at hand but the bishop seemed to have hidden himself somewhere in the large palace rather well. "Search the room!" Zephiel shouted. A number of knights entered and began to raid the room.

Igros Castle-Gate Ruins

Ramza drew his sword, Ragnarok from its sheath so fast that he caused sparks when he slammed it against Durandal. The impact disarmed Eliwood and sent Durandal flying into the crowd. Ramza reached out with his left arm and grabbed Eliwood's left upper arm. He hoisted the young marquess into the air and crushed his arm in his gauntlet. He then let Eliwood drop to the ground then sheathed his sword. Eliwood got up slowly in a retreating motion. He drew his rapier and charged again. Ramza scowled behind his helmet. He sidestepped and put his hand to Eliwood's chest he put his other arm on Eliwood's back and lifted him into the air. He then slammed Eliwood into the dirt. Small stones, gravel and other manner of battle remains flew into the air. The Pheraen army looked on in shock. Ramza surveyed the crowd.

"Leave! Go back to the land whence you came! Bring us not your warmongering monarchs and generals!" Ramza bellowed.

The Pheraen army was quick to disperse save for a few who were frozen in fear or fainted from shock. Eliwood rose slowly and, assisted by Marcus, left the battle field as well.

Yuguo Woods

The gates were shaken by the rams and the archers were shot at by other archers. The keep's watchers were outmatched. The battle was as good as Ositia's. Save for one thing, the mighty warrior watching over the battle from the tallest tower of the keep.

Meanwhile, somewhere a bit away from the entire fray, two long time friends were rushing to aid their comrades.

Murond, dark city

The red mage could now here footsteps, very close footsteps. And they numbered at least ten. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to both he and the bishop, a wyvern was already making its way to the loft from far away.

Western Ivalice

Eliwood sat in a tent, a healer attending to his crushed arm. Marcus and Lowen sat in one corner and Rebecca sat on Eliwood's collapsible bed. The soldiers outside were resting. The wounded ones were being treated by the other healers.

Eliwood sat in silence contemplating what had just happened. In less than two minutes one of the enemy lords had defeated him in one on one combat. Worst of all Eliwood had the first strike and still lost. This was definitely having an adverse effect on troop morale.

"We just got a foothold in this territory and we were single-handedly forced out. It makes me wonder how many powerful warriors like him there are in this nation." Eliwood said. "Marcus, what do you suggest for our next move?"

"Well, since we lost our territory I suggest we let the troops rest first then strike out at one of the smaller towns. We'll need supplies and the easiest way to get them is by raiding towns. Besides, we have lots of cavalrymen."

"Lowen?" Eliwood asked turning to Lowen.

"I agree with Sir Marcus. We need more supplies so raiding a village would be a good idea." Lowen replied.

"Hmm. Alright. Send scouts to the surrounding areas. Have them search for any villages. We raid as many as we can tomorrow."

Murond, the dark city

The door burst open. The red mage released his spell, a bolt of fire, into the ground forces commander of Biran. Zephiel got in the room. He drew his sword and prepared to face the red mage. Meanwhile, the soldiers were hurrying up the stairs.

"Hurry, your eminence. Leave this place!" the red mage shouted to the bishop.

"No…NO! NO! I will not leave…I will not abandon…" the bishop said, getting hysterical.

"Go! Now! I shall handle things here. Your city will be safe."

"No…" the bishop said now staring blankly ahead. A giant mass loomed behind him.

Zephiel began the attack. He thrust his sword at the red mage. The blow was parried effectively. The red mage returned with a thrust of his own. Zephiel parried and returned quickly with a riposte. They continued on like so, neither one landing a strike, neither on receiving a strike.

Suddenly a loud rumble was heard as a large wyvern smashed through the loft with Vaida on its back. The wyvern roared then extended its neck, snapping at the air and sniffing out its enemies. The red mage and Zephiel continued their duel as if nothing had happened, the bishop stood stone still, rooted to his spot with sheer fear. The wyvern soon set its eyes on him.

Yuguo woods

Now the soldiers were running up the bastion of the keep, slaying all resistance they met. That was till they reached the top. Cid drew his sword at the same time unleashing a blast of powerful lightning at the oncoming soldiers. Five caught in the blast fell dead, the others squirmed on the ground in pain. More came up and Cid did the same.

Eastern Keep

The dancer named Alyssa stayed in the courtyard of the keep, practicing her skill with knives. In the background, a boy around fifteen years of age watched her. He was clad in a scale mail hauberk. He had steel epaulettes and copper bracers. He wore leather pants and boots and a crimson cape was draped on his back. In his hand, resting against his shoulder was a halberd that stood taller than him.

He slowly turned away and began to leave.

Murond, the dark city

The wyvern head snapped out and tore the bishop's body in two. The red mage turned around. His jaw dropped in horror. In that moment Zephiel struck out and stabbed him in the heart.

Thus ended the Theocracy of Murond. The dark city was then plunged into the greater darkness of a foreign Imperialism.

Notes:

I'm not getting too many reviews…Should I put this back in FE? Thanks to Kenshkrix :D


	13. Chapter the Twelfth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Twelfth

Forgotten Stories

Eastern Ivalice

Raven sat on a collapsible wooden chair near the campfire. The sun had just settled behind the mountains. Cloud's mercenaries had surrendered quietly after their leader had fallen. The majority of the soldiers were preparing dinner or fixing the equipment. Some were making reports to their superiors. Others were just sharing stories or playing games. Thanks to the series of victories they had been having the group's morale was considerably high. This added greatly to the fighting efficiency of the army.

Raven was trying on his new equipment. His arm had been broken in the previous fight so he couldn't use a shield. It had been tended to by the healers, though so he could still use copper bracers. He had chosen a lighter sword from their stock, as well as a sheath to go with it. It was clasped around hi upper body dangling from his back. He had taken a coat but had taken the sleeves of so it allowed smoother movement.

He practiced drawing the sword and resheathing it. He was still getting used to its lesser weight. Someone approached him from behind.

"How are you feeling Raven?" Lyn asked moving beside his chair.

Raven got up to allow Lyn to sit down. "I'm fine my lady. Please sit down." He said quietly.

"You seem…more lofty than normal. Are you sure everything's alright?"

"It's nothing, really…" Raven said looking at the ground.

"Are you sure? Perhaps in the next battle you should stay here, at the camp."

"As the sun's blades of light strike the demons of the darkness so shall I rise to smite my enemies." Raven said.

"It's so confusing when you talk like that." Lyn said walking away. "If you need anything come to my tent."

The Imperial Frigate, _Obsidian_

Fiora flew aboard the ship. A number of finely clad admirals and some rugged sailors stood on the ships deck. They were gathered in an arc, obviously expecting her.

She dismounted her Pegasus and brushed her hair back. She bowed to the admirals then stepped back.

"Greetings, admirals of the New Lesalian Republic of Ivalice. I am Fiora, grand marshal of the wing fleet of Ilia." Fiora said.

"Yes. Lady Fiora, grand marshal of the wing fleet. We have heard of your impressive achievements. All these heroic deeds and you are still in you mid twenties? A fine hero Ivalice now has in its service." One of the admirals said. "Let us proceed below deck where we can deal in privacy."

The admirals lead Fiora below deck, to one of the many cabins there. There was a table with four chairs around it. In the center were two documents. One was ancient, cracked at the edges and its ink was beginning to wear off. The other was nearly blank.

One of the admirals picked up the older document. "Lady Fiora, I am quite sure you've heard of the alliance of the Obsidian. Can you tell me what is contained in this particular document?"

"It is a treaty, signed on this very frigate. It states that in time of need, Ilia would go to the defense of the Empire of Ivalice." Fiora said.

"Correct. But, as I'm sure you know, the Empire has disintegrated. In its stead the new republic has been formed. We are calling on your aid, your countries' aid."

"Our pact was with the empire, not some shady and unstable republic."

"But our country still sends supplies to your frozen frontier! Surely you acknowledge that?" The admiral screamed.

"Surely. That is on your own decision however." Fiora said resolutely.

"Perhaps there is something we can do to change your mind?" another admiral suggested.

"My decision is not important here. It's the decision of my superiors that counts. I will see what favor we might ask of you in return for our military aid." With that, Fiora rose and left the cabin.

Eastern Ivalice

Raven pulled back the flap to the tent. Lyn sat on a collapsible bed reading a book. He entered quietly, trying not to disturb her. He stood near the opening waiting for her to acknowledge him. Lyn continued on reading, though, entirely oblivious to his presence.

Murond, dark city

Zephiel walked up to the loft where Vaida's vicious wyvern was. It was a ferocious but knew Zephiel to be a friend. Zephiel observed the crumbling city around him. He raised his sword. Soon the fighting dulled and stopped. He raised his voice so those near him would hear. Most had already reached there anyway. The resistance had been silenced soon enough. They realized that their hopes were lost and now were being dragged off to the main Biran encampment.

"Soldiers of Biran, warriors from Ivalice, mercenaries from many lands, we now have in our control one of the seven major cities historical of Ivalice and one of the three left standing. We hold in our hands a symbol of might and sovereignty. We are now done with the first part of our invasion. Under my iron hand and between the fangs of the wyverns, long our faithful steeds, shall this land be made new. We shall usher in an age of peace and unity born from the powerful nation of Biran. Elibe shall see its first empire! The Biran Empire!" Zephiel shouted the last two words as loud as he could. The crowd cheered and waved weapons, reveling in the moment.

Zephiel spoke again, his tone loud but more moderate. "Now the road shall be long, and the challenges numerous. Our goal is far from us but we shall prevail. Do not be enticed by the peace of death or the silence of eternal slumber. Rather, be invigorated with life, love and passion! Live! For yourself, your goals, for Biran, for those you love!"

Eastern Ivalice

Raven cleared his throat after waiting for around twenty minutes. Lyn faced him, apparently a bit surprised.

"Yes, Raven?"

"Well, you asked if there was something disturbing me…We're friends now so I guess I can say it. Today is the day I was separated from my sister…You all found out anyway. You know it's Priscilla."

"Yes. You told most of us. Just not Hector, Matthew and Oswin."

"Yeah, well…that's all." Raven said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Raven. It's just, we're friends so…if you don't mind, could you tell me how it happened?" Lyn asked putting her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Alright. But don't tell anyone else." Raven said. "Sit down, it's not something you can hear in a few seconds."

Lyn sat down on her bed and Raven sat on a chair.

"Alright let me begin. It happened in the early morning. I was barely awake and Priscilla was probably still sleeping peacefully. While I was putting on my day clothes I heard hard knocking on the manor's doors. I could hear my father's heavy steps and his clanking armor. Suddenly, I heard the door hive way. Sounds of battle reached my room on the second level. Then, my mother screamed for me to open the door. I did so and she came in.

She told me to flee the manor and to go to our uncle's countryside villa. It was a distance off so she told us to rest at the pond along the way. She said she would come for us when it was safe to return.

So I took Priscilla with me. We took a young horse from the stables and rode off. Soon we got to the pond and we stopped to rest. However, we didn't notice that some of the assassins had trailed us from the manor. I realized it would be futile to fight so I surrendered. They would have none of that though. They beat me and left me to die, bringing Priscilla off with them as some kind of trophy.

A group of warrior-monks soon came upon me. A young acolyte had spotted me and alerted the rest of the group. However, they possessed no healing abilities so they simply gave me first aid and brought m to a nearby abbey. The acolyte who spotted me stayed with me. There I recovered to full health, having suffered no permanent physical injuries.

Soon, I got word of what happened to Priscilla. A group of sages from Etruria had come upon the bandits and slew them. Priscilla was rescued and brought back with them. Seeing as she was safe I decided to settle some other matters first.

I returned to Caelin, to my uncle's house. Here I learned that my father had been killed and my mother was taken away. The house had been plundered but thankfully, our servants were spared.

I sought them out, trying to get as much information on the assassins as I could. From what I gathered I established that they were Ositians, hired by someone my father owed money to.

Thus I went to Ositia to ask for aid from the marques. The guards at the castle gate turned me down, though. I insisted and finally they let me through. However, when I did get inside I was met with the same rejection from their marques, I pleaded many times but they just turned me down. Several of the young nobles mocked me and my family. Angered, I began the hunt on my own.

I pursued the assassins and in one brutal night, slew them all in their hideout. It was accomplished only by good luck as they only had a few left there. The others I killed upon their arrival. It was then I realized that the assassins did not have any of the family heirlooms. They were all with the man who hired them.

Thus I returned to the abbey where I had recovered to rest for a few months. I befriended the acolyte who had been with me before. His name was Lucius. After I told him of what had happened to my family, he offered to help me in my plight. After having agreed on what to do, we set out once again.

We went to the house of the nobleman and demanded he return my family's treasures. He scorned us and suffered us no more time. He bid us depart and so we did. The next day, in the early morning we broke into his house and slew him and his family in their sleep. We killed the guards as well. Then we took the family treasures and left hurriedly. Not a moment too soon. As we left I could here soldiers rummaging through the house.

We stored the treasures in Araphen then returned to Caelin to try and revive the family's name. I approached the marques, then newly recovered from a grave illness. It was then that our stories converged, lady Lyndis. That was the day when you found me and Lucius in the castle."

Raven rose and left the tent, leaving Lyn to think about his story.

Notes:

I have just acquired a copy of FE: Seima no Kouseki. Anyway…I hope this was a good chapter. I invented all that stuff bout Raven so don't get mad or anything if the support conversations hint to other events. :D


	14. Chapter the Thirteenth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Thirteenth

The Genius

Somewhere at sea

Rath and Dart stood on the deck, watching the sea. The sailors went about their duties as the sun slowly disappeared, bringing in the darkness. Somewhere below deck a third prominent figure slept, waiting for the voyage to end and for his stomach to regain composure.

Imperial Frigate _Obsidian_

Fiora once again landed her Falcon Pegasus on the deck of the old frigate. The admirals were gathered, anxiety woven blatantly on their faces. They cleared as Fiora dismounted.

"Ah, Lady Fiora. You look beautiful as always, but how beautiful is the news you bring?" one of them said.

"The government of Ilia has decided to spare you a few troops, namely ten battalions of infantrymen and twenty soldiers of the wing fleet, led by myself and my sisters." Fiora said.

"Excellent, excellent. When do they get here?"

"In three weeks time, except for the wing fleet division whish will be here tomorrow."

"Good, my first assignment for you has already been planned out."

Western Ivalice

Lowen cast his javelin at one of the militia men in the street. All around him was activity he scorned. Thieves pilfered chests, bandits plundered homes and soldiers harassed civilians. All for some food and money. Lowen whirled around and struck another militia member in the chest. He tolerated it. It would soon be over.

Yuguo woods

Hector had the swordsman stuck up on the bastion. His troops surrounded him but no one knew what to do. Had he been wielding another weapon, Hector could have easily taken him down but with things as they were, that was out of the question.

Meanwhile, through the underground passages of the keep's sewers, an uncanny pair hastily approached. An honorable swordsmaster and a shrewd assassin.

Murond, dark city, ruined remains

The army was helping the remaining civilians clear the rubble out of the streets. The citizens were still in a state of fear and apprehension but this act of caring would help Zephiel establish a good starting point between himself and his new subjects.

Eastern Ivalice

The camp lay peace. Some were asleep. The guards were leaning lazily on their polearms. Lyn sat in her tent reading her old diary. Raven lay awake thinking of Priscilla. Karel did similarly, remembering his own sister left behind in their homeland. Kent and Sain were exchanging war stories with some of the other veterans. Wil was himself asleep with several of his friends. None knew of the danger approaching.

Western Shore

Rath and Dart stepped down onto the shore. Behind them was a figure in a green cape with a shining scepter. Aside from the regal cape his garb was that of a commoner from Elibe.

"I shall head to the east. I believe Lyn should be there. She told me so before leaving." Rath said.

"Very well. I shall head to the Pheraen encampment. Dart stay here and guarnd the ship." The figure in green said.

"Yes sir, Lord Northernsword." Dart replied.

With that Rath rode off and the one known as Northernsword walked away, leaving Dart to guard the ship, their way back to the homeland.

Western Ivalice

Rebecca stirred slightly as a draft entered the room for a brief moment. She knew what was happening. She had grown accustomed to it on the many occasions Guy and Matthew had entered her tent before. She lay still, pretending to be asleep as a figure came closer.

Yuguo Woods

A flash of light came for the briefest of moments behind Cid. Cid whirled around and brought his sword up. It clashed against another blade, this one curved. Cid mustered his raw strength and repelled the attacker. He quickly turned around and blocked an attack from twin knives.

The battle continued on like this for quite a while and it had managed to draw the attention of Hector and the rest of the Ositian army. Cid fought to an equal but knew that he was bound to lose. An old man's body only stayed in fighting condition for so long…

Western Ivalice

Rebecca studied the face of the intruder as best she could while pretending to keep her eyes closed. He wore a cape that would fit any royalty. He gave off an aura of confidence and intelligence, and somehow she seemed safe.

The stranger stroked Rebecca's hair. She figured that if he was an assassin he was either a very talented and perverted one or very unprofessional. He bent down and gazed into her eyes, at least what could be seen of them. And she knew the eyes that she saw.

"Is it really you?" Rebecca asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it's me. Forgive me, please. My love for you is no less."

"Of course I forgive you…" Rebecca said. "I've been waiting so long."

Notes:

You must have guessed it. The stranger named Lord Northernsword is the tactician. Yes he's back and on the side of Pherae. For now at least. Thanks still to Kenshkrix. If you want to check my story for The Sacred Stones, you can search the humor section of FE. :D


	15. Chapter the Fourteenth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Fourteenth

Fall of the South-West

Yuguo Woods

Cid blocked yet another slash from the assassin and whirled to parry a swift thrust from Guy. He felt the two knives of Matthew jab into his back. He whirled around slashing, but Matthew easily ducked out of the way. Guy slashed only to be evaded once again by the Thunder God. Cid then kicked Guy down and turned to block one more of Matthew's attacks. He returned his gaze to Guy. The swordsmaster flicked his wrist crouched, did a spectacular and mesmerizing dance then was gone. Cid blocked Matthew's attack in the nick of time and shoved him back. Then, Cid's arm fell off. Guy appeared in front of him. Cid raised his sword in his still attached right arm. Before he could bring it down two blades shot up, through his armpit and clean past the shoulder blades. Cid screamed in pain and terror as his right arm fell with the clang of his sword. Guy whirled on the ground and chopped Cid's legs from underneath him. As Cid's dismembered form fell, Guy angled his sword and sliced Cid's head off. Of course there was no need to. And thus the famed Thunder God of Ivalice died twice before he hit the ground.

Guy walked over to Cid's head. He picked it up and impaled it on Cid's sword. "C'mon Matthew, we're done here."

"Yes, well I can't say that was easy." Matthew said as he and his friend left the same way they came in, Guy bearing Cid' head.

Western Ivalice

Eliwood paced back and forth in his tent. They were about to raid another village but Rebecca remained in her tent. It seemed she was asleep. It was very unusual of her to be asleep at this time. She was normally one of the first up.

Eliwood decided to check on her himself. He entered her tent. There she was indeed, asleep on her bed. But as much as Eliwood was surprised by her odd behavior, the man sleeping on the floor surprised him even more.

Murond, Land of Wyverns

Zephiel observed the force lay before him. His father had sent him more troops. News came as well from Biran. His family was safe and extremely proud of his work.

Ten thousand troops stood before Zephiel, five hundred more in the air on wyvern back. This was the force he was going to use to deal the final blow in establishing the Biran territory on Ivalice.

A city lay in the north, home to the famed Rune Hall of Ivalice. It was named Gariland. It was above all other cities a center of magic but in it also lay the heart of the Hokuten knights. The majority of the Hokuten had been disbanded in the Lion Wars and now only around five thousand lay around Gariland to protect it. If he could crush one of the three major factions in Ivalice's defenses, he would have a territory that was safe; one that was in peace.

He would waste no time either. The attack would begin that very night.

Eastern Ivalice

The boy from the eastern keep watched as a scene unfolded before him. Some bandits were dragging two girls out from the wreckage of a village. They were around his age and sisters by the looks of it. They were obviously trying to resist.

He gathered his courage. He had never been in a fight against a real foe much less three of them all at once. But he had confidence in his skill. Both his father and Ramza had always told him to take a stand for what little light was left in the world. He would do just that.

He ran at the bandits his halberd raised above his head, gripped in both arms.

The bandits were quick to react. One of them ran off to the side, the other charged him straightforwardly. The third ran off to the village and one stayed to make sure the girls didn't escape. The ones charging him had axes; the one guarding the hostages had a sword. The one who ran into the village had a bowgun.

He stabbed the bandit in front of him, piercing right below the ribs. The next one came from his side. He hacked downwards, attempting to cleave his skull. He raised his halberd to block the attack. The bandit attempted to kick the boy off but he blocked his foot; then in a second motion tripped the bandit. He slammed his halberd down full force on the unfortunate bandit. The third turned tail and ran, leaving the girls where they were.

The boy approached them. "Are you alright?"

"Watch out!" one of them shouted.

In his focus on the axemen, the boy failed to see the bowman in the ruins. An arrow struck him in his side. He looked to where the shot came from. There a bowman stood, aiming his weapon. The boy quickly reversed his grip and hurled the halberd. It went far, almost unbelievably so, striking the bowman's side. He collapsed on the roof he stood upon.

"Wait here." The boy said to the two sisters.

He quickly retrieved his weapon and returned to them.

"So are you alright?"

"We're fine." One of them said. "What is your name, young knight? You bear a ring of a noble house; I assume you hail from a noble house from Ivalice."

"I'm from Lesalia. My father served the court but when we ran from the traitors we were separated. My name is Ardrsil. And you are?"

"I am Gaile my sister is Vinya." The older one said.

"What are you doing here?" Ardrsil asked.

"My sister and I are from the mage council, we are apprentices to some of the archmages." Gaile said.

Ardrsil then realized that the clothes they wore resembled those of the vagabond mages he had seen many times. The older one, Gaile wore a white dress which ended above her knees and a long black cape. She also wore the signature wide-brimmed straw hat of black mages. Vinya wore a long white dress with red embroidery. Typical of white mages.

"We came to deliver a message to the Hokuten scattered around this region. We did so but as we were returning we were caught here…"

"What is this message? Ardrsil asked.

"It was a summon to all the Hokuten knights. They are gathering at Bethla."

"Wasn't Bethla destroyed?"

"Yes but after a year of hard work the mages have been able to restore it!" Gaile said happily. "We may have a chance…if only…"

"So where are you headed?"

"My sister was going to Bethla. I was to go to Gariland, to report in."

"I see. I will accompany you." Ardrsil said after a moment of thought.

"You, you will? Thank you! Thank you so much!" Gaile said.

"Now rest easy Vinya, I will be safe."

"Very well, sister. I shall see you in Bethla."

Western Ivalice

Rebecca waited nervously in Eliwood's tent. The tactician was with her, looking rather odd in his Lord's cape with his ragged old clothes underneath.

Eastern Ivalice

Fiora hovered above the Caelin encampment, her knights hovering around her. They held their spears, dipped in pitch, facing downwards. They waited as the sun settled behind the horizon.

Author's Notes

Well, I'm sorry this is getting boring even if only mildly. I'm just trying to set things in place for the bigger events. Well, Ardrsil is an OC.


	16. Chapter the Fifteenth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Fifteenth

Fire Attack!

Western Ivalice

Eliwood stood directly in front of Northernsword. Both were at a loss for words. After all, how does one treat a friend lost for so long? Both Eliwood and Northernsword were now of higher standing. A marques, no less, and a tactician of international fame.

Eastern Ivalice

Fiora and her Falcoknights watched as the sun descended beyond the horizon. They lit their spears and javelins and slowly descended to a height where they could more easily aim their weapons yet would be hard to see. Their lit armaments were simply small dots in the sky which no one would probably notice.

Raven was preparing for his flight from Lyn's forces. He had packed some rations and some large cloth sheets. He had picked a sturdy young horse and was saddling his bags on it. He intended to seek out this man named Beowulf. He had no leads but being a mercenary he was sure no one would give him a second glance.

This night was going to be more eventful then he would have ever thought.

Gariland, Magic City

A number of soldiers had gathered on the walls. If the number of soldiers they saw was not the enemy's full force the city would be leveled in a night. They held their bows and spears as the forces drew closer. Meanwhile, civilians quietly and quickly fled the city, taking few belonging with them. All the men had been conscripted and all the soldiers summoned. This would be a fight that would be remembered in song for a long time to come…

Middle Ivalice

Ardrsil and Gaile walked at a steady pace on to the city of Gariland. They knew little hope was left. The soldiers were outnumbered more than one to three. But still they persisted.

Eastern Ivalice

Night had finally fallen; its dark touches groped the ground engulfing the Caelin encampment in a peaceful lull. It seemed to intensify everything. The defenders stood stiffer then ever, the sleepers slept even more peacefully.

Most of all, high in the air where the clouds ruled, Fiora's knights intensified their watch on the camp.

In a wave of a hand it began. Fifty javelins rained from the sky, blazing in their brilliant descent. The Caelin encampment was ablaze within seconds. The archers were readying their bows while infantrymen checked the surroundings. Spears and javelins passed through tent roofs and human ribs just as easily. They took lives faster than a raid could have. The archers began to retaliate as javelins continued to fall from the skies.

Raven chose this time to depart. He noticed a figure flying lower than the rest, headed to a forest. That's where he went.

Notes:

This is a filler chapter, focused on the fire attack. Yes it's quite stupid but that's how fillers are…anyway, I'd like a review for this, since you've taken the liberty and time to read this short installment anyway…it doesn't take very long… thanks to thos who have reviewed. This happens after Fire Emblem.


	17. Chapter the Sixteenth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Sixteenth

The Assault on Gariland

Gariland, Magic City

The wyverns were now hovering above the city just above the range of arrows. The fight had taken to the ground as well, tough. Now Biran's ground forces clashed with some of the scattered ambush parties around the city. The ambushers had not hoped to win, just to lend an advantage to their city.

Zephiel observed all this on the back of his own powerful wyvern, high up in the clouds. Vaida and Murdock led the charge near the southern gates, swooping down at the defenders on the walls. Things were going well for Biran's forces, but somehow they didn't feel right.

Near Gariland

"Hurry up, I see smoke rising." Ardrsil said, as he and Gaile rushed on.

"Then shouldn't we turn around?"

"If you have a report to give then give it. The rules are that simple."

"But we'll get massacred…"

"I'll protect you…you'll die over my own dead body. Besides, there are no enemies at the rear gate…yet."

Gaile smiled. "Thank you."

Bethla garrison, the impregnable fortress of yore

Vinya walked into the large fortress of natural stone. That was after all what made Bethla so powerful. Its walls were tied by the earth itself and constructed from stone strengthened by age. Its walls were far thicker than anything humans could ever create. And now it had a small pool for fishes within its walls. Indeed it seemed there was no way to conquer it.

Many of the soldiers were busy going about preparations and roll calls. The officers of the army were of course over seeing all that. At the top of all the operations were the mages of Ivalice. As it was Vinya estimated around ten thousand soldiers and militia had been summoned to the fortress. There were a few refugees as well.

Vinya approached one of the bastions located against the walls. It was in this particular one she had been told the mages kept council.

She walked up the spiral staircase in the large bastion. She approached a room and was about to turn the handle when she heard conversation inside.

"Yes, this fortress is doomed to fall…we simply can't help it."

"But within these walls a bitter stand shall be taken. The southwest has fallen to the talons of dragons and the hooves of horses. Ivalice is doomed to only defeat after defeat. We can only hope that the castle of Igros holds."

"So the lord has returned?"

"Yes…with the stones, no doubt."

"Amazing…perhaps…perhaps this land has a chance…"

Vinya opened the door. "Umm, excuse me. I have a report…"

"Ah yes, the girl we sent to the east…tell us, how did it go?"

Eastern Ivalice

Raven slowly approached a clearing in the woods. His horse was tied a good distance away. In the clearing was a very familiar face.

Fiora struggled out of her breastplate. She kneeled beside a pond and splashed some water on her face. She looked down at her side and grimaced. It was splotched with blood where an arrow had grazed her deeply. She touched it and winced. She slowly removed her dress and got her backpack. She got some bandages. She was about to wrap them around her body when a blade came dangerously close to her neck.

"Hi there Fiora. You always were the modest one…I knew you had something beautiful to hide."

Fiora frowned. She remembered the voice distinctly. "Raven…"

"You remember me? Excellent. I could make lots of cash with your turnover, you know?"

"Raven? You were such a proud force before…have you descended to a craven soldier?"

"Listen, Fiora…I don't want to turn you in…I have two options for you…you can resist and force me to surrender you to Caelin's generals…or I can take you with me. I'm done with this war…for now."

"Done? What do you mean..?"

"Hmm…I'm leaving Caelin. I'm going to learn something new…I want to become the ultimate soldier…"

"You're so shallow…"

"How would you know! You can draw strength from others…but it's different when you have only one person left…and if she thinks you're a wraith from her past…" a tear rolled down Raven's cheek.

"…"

"You have two sisters who love and admire you…that would be enough for me… Now only Lucius is left…none of my true family are here…"

"I…think I see how you feel…I can't imagine losing Farina or Florina."

"Good…come with me then…don't force me to lose anyone else…"

"You might give up to a will to live honorlessly…but not me. I have a cause."

"And you have friends! Or is it…we were all comrades or masters or subordinates…maybe you're as emotionless as Jaffar…" Raven looked down sadly.

"Preposterous!"

"Than think of your friends!"

"They…this is what they would want…is this not…it?"

"Who am I to you?"

"…a friend."

"It's not what I want…"

Eastern Ivalice, Caelin encampment

"Where the hell did that stupid mercenary go now?" Kent asked in frustration.

The camp had been saved and only around twenty men had been lost but lots of their provisions were now charred.

"Sain!" Kent called.

"Yes? How may I be of service my steward?"

"Yes, well go look for Raven. I can't find him anywhere."

"He spoke to me the other day. He has left our cause indefinitely. He says that you should feel free to release the mercenaries but if you wish to keep them you should hold to the contract." Sain said matter-of-factly.

"And you just let him go why!" Kent screamed. He knew Sain was a bit slow but this was idiotic.

"He seemed to have a reason in mind for going."

Suddenly a pair of horses flying the Ositian banner entered the camp.

"Message for Lord Kent, the Crimson Shield and Steward of Caelin!" one of them called as the other blew on a trumpet. "This is from Hector of Ositia. Lord Kent Steward of Caelin and Lady Lyndis, most noble lady of Caelin, I would be honored if you would attend my war council. Take your vassals and let your army camp with mine for a while."

"I see. Where is his current location?" Kent asked.

"He is currently camped north of here near the woods of Yuguo."

"I see…we shall proceed. Sain, Wil ready your units. We march at dawn they can rest when we arrive."

Eastern Ivalice

Raven lowered his sword. "Take time to think. Tell me in the morning…we must treat your wounds first." He took a cloth and wet it then began cleaning Fiora's wound. Fiora sighed and leaned on Raven. She soon fell asleep as he began bandaging her side

Notes:

Hehehehe…that took long…sorry! Anyway…for those questions…no ideas for the stones yet…Eliwood and Hector are still friends… :D anyway…you've read…won't take long to review. Thanks to Kenshkrix again.


	18. Chapter the Seventeenth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Seventeenth

The Revelation of the Stones

Fiora slowly stirred as the warm rays of the sun enveloped her body. She was wrapped in a large white cloth and lying down on an equally large red one. She recognized the white sheet to be her own and figured that the red one was Raven's. She looked around to try and find out where she was.

She was in a cave, near the mouth to be more exact. A few motes of dust wafted through the air as the sun cast its glow upon them. She saw a rope tied to two particularly large stalactites. A few pieces of cloth were hanging on it. Soon, she realized that one of them was her uniform. She hastily lifted the blanket and lowered it just as fast. A bandage had been wrapped around her waist but she had no garments on.

Suddenly, a loud thump came from outside the cave. Raven entered, his sword resting on his shoulder, blood dripping from its edge. He looked at Fiora and smiled. He sat himself down next to the mound of messed up sheets and threw his sword to the ground.

"Did you sleep well?" Raven asked.

Fiora remained silent for a while before nodding her head.

"That's good. Now, this is urgent. I need your answer. We can't remain long in this cave. I killed a few scouts, when they don't get back soldiers will come looking." Raven looked her in the eye. "So what is it? Come with me or let me turn you in..."

Fiora thought hard before finally saying. "I will go with you...if only for now..."

"I'm glad." Raven them turned and began packing his things and wiping his sword and going about other preparations.

Fiora sighed and turned, hoping to get a bit more sleep.

Bethla Garrison, the impregnable fortress

Vinya turned uncomfortably as she woke from another nightmare about her sister. She had been told rumors about prophecies in dream form. She sincerely hoped them false.

Gariland, magic city

Ardrsil hacked at another soldier. His halberd sliced swiftly through the man's scalemail hauberk. Ardrsil looked behind him to make sure Gaile was still there. He sighed in relief when he saw her. Then he continued down the road to the city. There were only a few soldiers, those who had tried to find a less protected back door.

Ardrsil was fast approaching the main battle. It was happening on the other side of the city but the rain of fire and ice accompanied by blades of lightning and clouds of toxic miasma were quite hard to miss. This was Gariland after all.

Gariland, magic city

Zephiel drove his wyvern down with a hard jerk to the reins. He readied his lance and struck a defender from his place on the wall. As soon as his wyverns jaws clamped the man several soldiers began rushing at Zephiel with spears and several more shot their arrows. Zephiel's wyvern was armored and he carried a Delphi shield so it was not much a problem to quickly jump back into the skies even after the arrow shots. All around him, wyvern riders wove in and out of the walls and the arrows and spells, snatching defenders from the walls or impaling soldiers on the ground.

The battle was going well for Biran. The defenders were trapped in their own garrison and they outnumbered them by the hundreds.

Igros Castle, reconstruction

Ramza Beoulve, now known as the Count of Stones, sat at the head of a large table. Seated at the table were most of those who had helped him in the search for truth during the Lion Wars and the battles in the ancient precincts of Murond. They were Rad, Apristina, Agrias, Yumiko, Rat, Alicia and Lavian. Few indeed, but they were the best of the best.

The Stones lay on the table in a small brown bag, glowing faintly through its leather covering. Ramza's hand lay lightly beside it. His swords were sheathed and still at his belt and he wore his full armor. From the nearby villages, several volunteers had come forth to serve as soldiers and carpenters. Many of them with no or very little training. This was a war for heroes, not armies.

"I am pleased to see you here, however few you are." Ramza said.

The group nodded and Ramza continued. "I have before me some of the most powerful weapons known to have existed. The stones that were used to seal Lucavi, thestones that are Lucavi..."

This drew some groans and murmurs and gasps from those seated but Ramza raised his hands for silence. "But," he continued. "they can be wielded for good...You are familiar with how a stone can possess a human and gain a great amount of power over him but...I have tested myself a theory I had... The stones, you see, can possess more than just humans. They can possess almost anything...They can move the dead or animate boulders. This is our great chance...the stones have enough power in them to possess a mountain for well over a week...long enough to end a siege."

This in turn drew some approving nods.

"However, I need to stress the continued importance of repairing the castle and gathering more troops...we are still at a disadvantage. Gariland is under siege and Bethla will soon be engulfed on all sides by multitudes of foes. We are yet another prime target, a structure of power...we could be next. Now, Agrias, I want you to go to Bethla. Take your troops and aid them in preparations. If you are still there when the attack comes, you are to aid them. Rad, take forty riders and get as many troops as you can from the northwest. Alicia, Lavian, you are to remain here and prepare the defenses. Apristina, head east with your scouts and survey the area. Rat, I will need you to continue the defense of the southern front. It seems that Captain Aaron was defeated. Yumiko, I want you and your unit to help in the repairs. Dismissed." Ramza stood and left the room.

The rest of the commanders left to ready themselves and their units for what was to come.

Notes:

This is a relatively short chapter...sorry...I've thought of what COULD happen with the stones. And Rat, Yumiko and Apristina are some of the generic units...Rat is a Knight, Yumiko is an Archer and Apristina is a ninja.


	19. Chapter the Eighteenth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Eighteenth

Convergence

Northwest Ivalice

Bodies lay around; bodies frozen in the silence of death, in the coldness of defeat; strewn in a massive pond of red regret, crimson tears. They were fishes; played into the nets of death. And amidst them, the fisherman stood.

He was clad in the silvery steel armor which only the greatest of Nanten generals could avail of. He grasped in his hand a partisan; its haft five feet long; its twin edged spike was two feet long. His off hand held a buckler stained with blood and his helm concealed a face strewn with tears. He turned slowly, drawn to bring his own demise upon himself.

Then, he walked away.

Gariland, magic city

Ardrsil pulled Gaile into an alcove in a house shattered by one of the trebuchet shots. He pushed her against the wall and motioned her to stay there. He slowly stalked off around the house.

Ardrsil looked around. The gate had not been breached but a trebuchet shot had cracked a wall. The hole was big enough for a footman to get through and concealed by a broken pillar. Some Biranese soldiers were filing through.

Ardrsil tightened his grip on his halberd and began stalking up to them. Then he was spotted.

Central Ivalice

Kent squinted out into the horizon. In the distance the camp of Ositia was just barely visible. Several dark blue banners flapped around in the wind. Kent flicked the reins and his horse increased its speed slightly. Kent spared a glance over his shoulder to see how the rest of the army was doing. Most of the soldiers were being carried by the cavalrymen due to the injuries sustained during the fire attack.

Soon a horse bearing the blue banner of Ositia could be seen galloping from the north.

Gariland, Magic City

Ardrsil swung his halberd down, cracking a soldier's shin guard. He drew it back and parried the counterstroke. He skipped back a few feet and got into a defensive stance. The soldiers rushed him. One had a lance, two had swords and one had an axe.

The lanceman thrust his spear straight at Ardrsil. He swung his halberd downwards and split the man's hauberk and tore open his gut. The axeman, dressed in a red breastplate and epaulettes, bearing a shield swung horizontally. Ardrsil raised his halberd. It caught the axe but they were stuck in a weaponlock. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning blasted the ground charring the soldiers to ashes.

Ardrsil stared down then looked behind him. Gaile was standing there, her hat flapping a few inches above her head. She held a rod in her hands.

Ardrsil grinned then continued running.

Northwest Ivalice

Raven grimaced as he looked out into the distance. Over the horizon he could see glints of steel. Soldiers; at least a hundred of them. He looked behind him. Fiora was tiredly leaning on her mount. Raven sighed.

The soldiers weren't passing them directly but there was a chance they would catch sight of them. He cursed under his breath.

Turning to Fiora he said. "We have to change course, there are soldiers coming."

"Alright." Fiora said softly.

"We'll stop at the next village...you're in no condition for much more traveling." Raven sighed.

"...Thanks." Fiora muttered.

Central Ivalice

Kent led the columns of Caelinian cavalry into the camp. Not far behind, Wallace was leading the division of infantry and further back was Wil with the archers.

The welcoming committee could hardly be called that. Only a few soldiers were scattered around. Most were tiredly tending their rusty weapons. Few even looked up when the Caelin soldiers approached

At the far end of the camp Oswin, Hector and Matthew were crouching over something. In one of the clear spaces between tents Guy was practicing. Serra was busied going from tent to tent, giving commands to the healers.

Kent dismounted. He waited for the other commanders to reach the camp, as well as for Lyn. Wallace gave the order to set up camp and the soldiers busied themselves with various tasks.

The camp site was a large clearing with a few trees dotting the border of the camp. Those that had stood within the camp itself had been reduced to stumps, no doubt chopped for firewood. The ground was hard soil with little grass. Stones made it a rather bad campsite. But there would be no chance of an ambush.

A makeshift fort had been constructed in the center. It consisted of a large walled space and a few tents inside. The wall was ten feet tall and made from large trunks of trees.

Lyn and her commanders approached Hector's group. They stood there for a while, unnoticed.

Lyn cleared her throat softly.

Hector looked up in surprise. "Lyn! What a great pleasure to see you!"

"Hello Hector. Matthew, Oswin."

The thief bowed loosely while Oswin saluted.

"Well, Lyn. It seems your army's doing better than ours."

"Perhaps...well, it's best we let them rest for a while. The east has been subdued, some of our patrols still fight skirmishes there but the major resistance has fallen. How goes your campaign?"

"We were ambushed in the woods. Afterwards we confronted the enemy in one of their forts. The siege took two days...we spent weeks wandering the forests and resisting ambushes. They were poorly planned but the soldiers' morale is dropping..."

"Perhaps...it will do them good to see some Lycian faces again...new faces."

"I hope so." Hector gave a long sigh.

Meanwhile...

Lucius silently walked up to where a certain pink haired cleric was giving the last rites to a dying soldier. He waited till she finished before speaking.

"Serra?"

Serra turned around. She blinked her eyes a few times then slapped Lucius.

"Ow!" Lucius rubbed his cheek.

"Blessed light! ...Lucius! It's really you!" Serra embraced him.

"Yes...it's good to see you too." Lucius wrapped his arms around her.

Meanwhile...

"Sir Oswin!" Wallace bellowed.

"Ah, the Crag of Caelin himself! What a pleasure to see you live and well!"

"You too! Have you been doing the excercises in my Manual to Knightly Prowess?" (A/N: he really wrote that! Honest!)

"Ah, well it is difficult to do so with my Lord Hector in so...confused a situation." Oswin looked downcast.

"Is something amiss with the marquess?"

"I fear...his brother's death has affected him more than I would have expected. When he's around friends he...seems fine. But in the night...when he's alone...he cries. I hear him every night."

"My dearest condolences."

"What of Lady Lyndis and Lord Kent?"

"Ah, they fare well! In fact, just recently Raven was with us too. I've heard he just vanished for some reason..."

"Such a shame...You know, I was doing some research on our comrades after the battle at Valor...I found some interesting information about Raven."

"What's that?"

"His family, the House of Cornwell, was attacked by Ositian assassins once. I believe they were sent by the marquess of Ositia at that time."

"Lord Uther? Surely not!"

"It seems there was something between them, an unsettled debt or something."

"Then Raven is a noble?"

"Yes, Raymond Cornwell, last lord of their house. A shame really."

"Why, he could be skulking around this very moment, waiting to murder your Lord Hector!"

"Now, Sir Wallace, I hardly believe your suspicions could be true. Raven showed no contempt whatsoever for Lord Hector."

"Yes, that's true. Well, good night. I've been traveling a while now. I need sleep."

"Well, good day, as the night is long now passed."

"Ah! Yes, good day."

Notes!

Well, that took so much longer than I thought! Well, I've had so much to do this week...But no excuses! I won't update for a while since the finals are coming up next week...I've got to study you know? Well, sorry...


	20. Chapter the Nineteenth

Wrath of Fate

Chapter the Nineteenth

Coup de Grace

Gariland, Magic City

Zephiel swung his bastard sword down on his enemy before wrenching his spear out of the corpse. He looked around. The city was nearly empty of life now. The enemy mages, few as they were had surely unleashed nature's worst on his troops.

The mages of this country were frightening indeed. He had seen them summon gigantic creatures into the midst of battle and it seemed on many occasions that the earth itself roused from slumber to shield them. Lightning fell from the sky upon their word, striking down soldiers by the dozens. They were powerful far beyond the capacity of the magic wielders he had seen on Elibe.

He groaned. His soldiers still flew about the sky darting between glistening blades of light and shining axeheads of ice that occasionally struck from seemingly nowhere. His newfound allies, the brigands, darted around slaying the soldiers still running around hoping to regroup.

Zephiel raised his now recovered lance. "To me! Rally to me!"

The wyverns in the sky flipped about in the sky, angling toward Zephiel's gigantic winged mount. Soldiers on the ground as well as bandits ran to the young lord's cry.

When they were gathered around him, Zephiel kicked his wyvern behind the ribs and readied his spear. He charged and as he did, counted the wyverns behind him. Two hundred, give or take a few. He had come with four hundred. The foot soldiers and renegades still swarmed around the ground, a teeming mass, seemingly immutable despite the forces of war.

The soldiers rolled against the enemies, and, like a wave washing a beach clean of shells and coral, swept away the resistance on its recess.

Zephiel lowered his mount to the ground and dismounted.

"Officers, report in! Troops, cleanse this city. I want all human life save the blood of Biran and its friends removed from this walled inferno. Now!"

Troops scattered and Zephiel's officers approached, helms gripped in the crooks of their arms and swords held by the pommel, sheathed.

"How fared the battle? State your losses." Zephiel said in a commanding tone, quick and sharp.

Murdock stepped forward first. "The Second Wing of the Aerial Forces suffered six and seventy deaths and at least twice the number in injuries." He stepped back as Vaida moved forward.

"The First Wing suffered one hundred and thirty one deaths and estimated eighteen injures of notable gravity."

She stepped back as another man took her place. He had long white hair with streaks of black running through it. He had an eye patch covering his right eye and some stubble dotted his chin. He wore a sword in a plain sheathe on his right hip strapped with a thick leather belt. His clothes were those of a commoner but considerably neat considering they had just finished a battle. A red and silver band around his arm with a print of two interlocked sickles indicated him as the leader of the renegades who joined Zephiel. He went by the name of Maverick.

"Sire, my bandits seem to have taken few, if any deaths. The injuries run high, though." He bowed low and stepped back.

The last officer stepped forward. He was broad and well-muscled and his head was bare save for a beard. He had a broadsword sheathed in his shield which was red in color with four silver stars emblazoned on it. He wore a red cape and a sash with four silver stars embroidered on it. He was the leader of Zephiel's ground forces, Gen. Schwartzberg.

He bowed stiffly. "Few injuries have been sustained, my lord. I was not able inspect my ranks fully and my subordinates did not give a full report. I can estimate that around fifty have been slain, however." He straightened and drew back.

"I see..." Zephiel wheeled around. "Maverick, follow me. We have business to discuss. Vaida, scout the area with your troops. Murdock, gather the reserve party from the border, have them bring as many stonemasons and carpenters and artisans as they can. Gen. Schwartzberg, continue gathering what you can in this city, kill the resistance and fortify our position. Oh, and try to get a full report on your casualties while you're at it."

He walked of with Maverick following in silent shuffles.

Middle Eastern Ivalice

Raven looked back at the approaching column of soldiers. Their glistening mail coats melded into one another making them appear as a gigantic fish slowly gliding above the sand-flecked soil which was growing dominant as they approached a desert.

Raven turned to where Fiora was resting and filling their water skins. They had decided to stop for a while in a copse of trees with a small pond in the center.

"They're not going to directly pass us but I think it's best if we stay hidden here till they pass. Try to keep your Falcon Pegasus quiet for now." Raven said as he walked towards her.

"Right..." She said.

Raven placed his hand on her shoulder. "You're a mercenary, right?"

Fiora nodded.

Raven stared at her for a while than got up and posted himself next to a tree, hand on his sword's hilt.

Middle Eastern Ivalice

Kent stepped into a large pavilion, the structure designated as the conference hall. Inside were twenty five or so of Ositia's high ranking officers and influential vassals and nobles sitting around a table, their faces sculpted with anxiety and stress. Among them as well were Hector himself, Lyn, Karel and Wallace. Kent briskly seated himself next to Sain.

"What's happened so far?" he whispered.

"Why, nothing. They wouldn't start without the ruler of Caelin present." Sain whispered back.

Matthew then entered. He cleared his throat. "Well, milords and milady, my network of scouts and spies have been able to confirm this much." He laid out a map on the table. It was a map of Ivalice, dotted here and there and partially covered in notes. A few sigils were marked on the map, including Ositia's sigil marked on many portions of a dotted line that extended from a northeastern gulf. "This is our position," he said, pointing to one of the sigils. "and our enemies have been spotted here," he pointed at a location south of their own, "here," he pointed at a point on the map in the far north, "and here, where they are suspected to have fortified a gigantic rock formation which is equipped with ballistae." He pointed somewhere along the mid-eastern area of the map.

The generals and nobles all leaned in to examine the map further.

Matthew cleared his throat again. "Our strategists have proposed this plan: we have spotted scouting parties from the south belonging to Biran-" At this point the nobles and generals burst into a cacophonic bustle of discussion.

"Silence!" Matthew shouted. "We have indeed confirmed that they are from Biran, we have made contact once and they have acknowledged our presence in peace, or so it seems. The strategists have decided to attempt an alliance with them. With the powers of Ositia, Caelin and Biran, their massive fortress could easily be overwhelmed."

One of the generals spoke up. "Surely, there is no need to contact Biran, Caelin and Ositia are well equipped and proficient in battle."

"Our might has only been tested on a few occasions and, might I remind you, we have barely prevailed on each of them. Caelin's forces have been tested against the enemies, I presume, but they seem to have fared little better than we ourselves have. The soldiers on this continent are well trained and this fortress is something that would make Bern jealous even with her mountain strongholds. We cannot do this ourselves."

"But they would strike us down in our weakness after the battle!"

"And we will strike back just as hard, Bern's forces have been hard pressed from what I've heard on my spy networks. They've been fighting their own war in the south. They've recently achieved a great victory, though, and their numbers swell with gathered followers, a ragtag bunch of bandits, but they are nonetheless weakened. Their morale will soon fall, I believe, if they are put to a siege. They'll last longer than we will but we have yet hope indeed."

Another general spoke up. "There must be a better plan. What of Pherae? Where have they, our friends, gone?"

This caused quite a deal of murmuring among the others.

"Well, we have yet to encounter any Pheraen soldiers in this foreign land. We have, however received word that their Lord Eliwood has left for another country, presumably this one. We assume they missed the northern coast and landed somewhere to the west, though."

"Well," Kent finally said. "There is no chance of wearing Biran down; it seems all they have to go is up. It would be best to gain their trust first and establish a territory for ourselves before trying to strike them down. Lycia must stand together on this. We must."

"Agreed." Said Oswin.

The other generals muttered, most of them disdainfully, others in reluctant agreement and still others in simple frustration.

Middle Eastern Ivalice

Karel slowly drifted from form to form as the sun slowly settled in the western sky and a student slowly approached him.

"...master..." Guy said slowly and softly.

"I am your master no more. I told you, call me that again and I shall usher in your death." Karel responded in soft coldness.

"I care not. I have yet much to learn from you master...You are wise as the swordsmen go, ruthless in battle and secretive of your intentions. I have much to profit in your presence."

"Go. Your presence distracts me." Karel said in dragging deliberateness.

Western Ivalice

Eliwood stood silently on the rampart of his newly erected quarters. For nearly ten days now, the villagers, charmed as they were by Eliwood's morals, had been voluntarily raising a wood and stone stronghold for Pherae's forces.

Its core was a cluster of stone buildings, Spartan and unwelcoming as they were, they were the new quarters of the officers of the Pheraen forces. These were surrounded by a twenty foot tall wooden wall with a gate into an outer cloister. Here were huddled some squat stone buildings that resembled granite toads. They were surrounded by a thirty foot tall perimeter wall of stone that was also fifteen feet thick.

Clerics and healers moved about in hushed haste and archers walked the ramparts in silence. Infantrymen walked about doing their duties and the workers continued looking for any flaws in their work.

Eliwood turned as he heard footsteps on the stairs. The Famed Genius was standing on the landing of the stairs, his breathing slightly deeper.

"Yes?" Eliwood asked.

"Well, based on...certain...recent events...I would advise that...you...meet with me...and your other officers...later tonight." He said quite quickly with gaps for him to breathe.

"Recent events?" Eliwood asked.

"Certain...odd behavior the enemy has been showing." He replied, his breathing steadier now.

"Fine, I trust you to give a full report later." Eliwood said turning back to overseeing the work being done.

"Yes, well, I'd suggest you ready your cavalry anyway, we may need to meet the enemy tonight. But, tell me...have you...lost faith in me?"

"What!" Eliwood flinched.

"You...you never questioned me before..."

"No, it's not that...it's...I've been perturbed and stressed lately. Think naught of it." Eliwood waved a hand to dismiss him.

"...Of course." The strategist smiled weakly and retreated.

Notes!

It took a long time to update, sorry about that but I've been busy with school. Well, enough with excuses. I hope you can give me advice in any way. I'm thinking of moving this to the Fire Emblem section cause more people read there. Any suggestions on that?


End file.
